1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roof system for a vehicle, and more particularly to a roof system for a vehicle which is provided with a plurality of roof windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain types of vehicles, such as wagons, are sometimes provided with a plurality of roof windows. For example, the roof system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-255222 is provided with a forward roof window and a rearward roof window. The forward roof window is provided with a forward sliding roof member which slides rearward and tilts up over the roof panel between the forward and rearward roof windows to open the forward roof window. The rearward roof window is provided with a rearward sliding roof member which slides rearward below the roof panel on the rear side of the rearward roof window.
Such a roof system is disadvantageous in that when the forward sliding roof member is in the rearward position or the open position, the forward sliding roof member partly covers the rearward roof window and lessens the feeling of openness for the rear seat passengers. This is because the forward sliding roof member is generally longer than the distance between the forward and rearward roof windows.